theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 5, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King hey chris Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:34 Flower1470 Hey guys 7:34 Dragonian King hi lily chris can't talk now he's busy idling i think oh and we is first 7:35 Flower1470 lol Congrats What's up 7:39 Dragonian King the sky :D 7:41 Flower1470 Due to our annoying bug conversation yesterday, I had a dream in which I got stung by an ant. I'm blaming you. 7:41 Chrisgaff I've been here for about an hour. :P 7:42 Flower1470 are you looking for a prize sorry but i dont have one Silly might 7:43 Dragonian King sorry lily 7:43 Chrisgaff Nah, not really, just responding to silly saying "we is first" 7:43 Dragonian King but why not blame kaiba instead? 7:43 Flower1470 Kaiba has nothing to do with ants STINGING ants 7:46 Dragonian King well kaiba = yugioh yugioh = weevil weevil = bugs 7:47 Flower1470 O_o i dont think that's how it works 7:47 Dragonian King yes it does lily was the ant in your dream a "zombie" ant that made you turn into an ant 7:48 Flower1470 If I was thinking about Kaiba then I'd dream about Kaiba. My brain cannot connect those things. No. It was a seemingly normal ant. 7:48 Dragonian King aww brb 7:48 Flower1470 It crawled onto my hand. It stung me. I freak out. Then I woke up. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:54 Chrisgaff Hey pen 7:54 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:54 Loving77 hey hey hey 8:08 Flower1470 my dad is trying to be a kid again brb 8:10 Dragonian King back rofl sup peep 8:27 Flower1470 Back 8:29 Dragonian King wb lily i think we killed 99% of the spiders 8:29 Flower1470 boo 8:31 Dragonian King who do you think you are a ghost 8:32 Flower1470 uh huh I am the ghost of spiders past I have come to haunt you for destroying me and my friends 8:33 Dragonian King :O EEEEEEEK SPIDER GHOST kaiba mode activate i challenge you to a duel spider ghost 8:35 Flower1470 I'm intangible. I can't duel. 8:36 Dragonian King well then i win by default and since it was a shadow game you have to go to the shadow realm 8:37 Flower1470 That's not how it works I didn't even accept the game, so I can't lose. And I'm already a shadow. :/ 8:39 Dragonian King ... curses foiled again im going to go hire some thugs to kidnap you now nobody will even think about pressing charges 8:39 Flower1470 I'm still intangible. 8:42 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:42 Dragonian King bye peep 8:43 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:43 Flower1470 ooo 8:45 Dragonian King are you sure i cant send you to the shadow realm 8:45 Flower1470 IM ALREADY A SHADOW and you never beat me! 8:46 Dragonian King if you're a shadow then go to the shadow realm please 8:47 Flower1470 im just trying to teach you a lesson :( 8:47 Dragonian King what lesson 8:48 Flower1470 STOP KILLING MY BRETHREN 8:49 Dragonian King no 8:49 Flower1470 otherwise we shadows will eat you in your sleep and cast more spiders upon you 8:49 Dragonian King i'm too rich to die oh geez the neighbors are launching fireworks again 9:18 Flower1470 just like my immature dad ...and Will 9:19 Dragonian King will launched fireworks? lol 9:20 Chrisgaff My dad has a boxof fireworks too. :P Probably why I love fire and explosives so much. XD 9:21 Dragonian King chris has fireworks in his house everybody run 9:22 Flower1470 "Dad, you should launch it this way! It'll explode over Lily! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Then it will land in her hair hands over my head while making "crackling" noises and she'll be like my screaming 'ahhhhhhh!!'" 9:23 Chrisgaff You have great relatives, eh? 9:24 Flower1470 Boys are all the same, no matter the age. They're a species all their own. They never grow up. Yup. 9:24 Chrisgaff *Looks over at Silly* 9:25 Dragonian King . . . 9:25 Chrisgaff *Gets a chill down my spine* 9:25 Dragonian King i agree with will 9:25 Flower1470 That's why they need women to keep them in line 9:26 Chrisgaff Man, what did I set myself up for? XD 9:26 Flower1470 Yes let's light my hair on fire 9:28 Dragonian King just have peep spray your head with a fire extinguisher afterwards 9:28 Flower1470 She was too busy catching fireflies 9:28 Dragonian King oh Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:34 Flower1470 ooo wb Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:36 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:38 Chrisgaff The process of moving between floors down here. 9:38 Flower1470 lol wb 9:38 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:39 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014